Soul Survivors: Part I
by Iris
Summary: Set in DBZ`s alternate future, this is the story of Trunks and Jade... and hope and destiny...


**Soul Survivors: Part I**

The West Capital had become a total annihilation. The air was polluted with smoke and dust. Once in a while, fights in the corners of destroyed buildings broke out among the men who resided there made the city look even more polluted. Most of the skyscrapers there were now ruined to the ground. Some commercial buildings were not completely destroyed, but only a few stood firmly enough to have people live in them. Every now and then, a fire would erupt somewhere, or sounds like cannonballs being fired were heard, followed by flashes of bright light in the horizon, near and far. Destruction was indicated in every corner of the city. There were no more streets, only residues from ravished buildings and houses and everything else.

This was the aftermath of the cyborgs' reign.

* * *

The people of West Capital were fearful of what they saw that was left in their land, although a few appeared to have become careless and some even had gotten used to it. A few years before, whenever the war broke out, the whole city would turn chaotic, now it had become inactive and noiseless except for the explosions, even children had learned to be resistant to sudden raids.

At a corner between two torn buildings, a young lady was seen talking to a little boy and opposite from them, Trunks was walking along and couldn't help but noticed the girl. She didn't look like a local. He could see now that she was giving something to the boy. He then ignored them and kept on walking.

"_Matte! Yamero! Wait! Stop!"_

Trunks turned and looked in the direction where the sound came from and saw the girl chasing after the little boy, who was running just a few steps ahead of her. As the little boy got closer to where he was, Trunks held out his arm and grabbed him.

"_Ow! Lemme go! Lemme go!" _The little boy was protesting and demanding Trunks to release him, just then the girl approached them.

"_Give this lady back whatever that you took from her,"_ Trunks told him.

"_Let go of me first!"_ The boy bargained.

Trunks put him down, but just as his feet touched the ground, the boy ran as fast as he could away from Trunks as the same time Trunks tried to stop him.

"_It's ok. Just let him go. He's only a kid."_ The girl spoke. _"But thank you anyway."_

"_Ah, it's nothing," _Trunks said, still looking at the kid as he ran away,_ "although you should be careful around here. I know these kids. They're not exactly the kids we_ _think they are anymore."_

The girl realized what he said could be true. Her face appeared a little sad, she said, "_I don't blame them. With a world like this, I guess that's how most of them eventually turn out to be."_

_"I guess you're right. Well, just watch out for them."_ He suggested after seeing some truth in what she said.

"_I will, thank you_," she replied. "_I'd better get going. Sumimasen."_

Trunks watched as the girl mysteriously went out of sight. He looked at his watch and hurried on after realizing it was late. He went to the supermarket, which was now almost completely torn down, did some grocery shopping, and headed back home as the sun started to set.

* * *

Trunks put the grocery bag down on the table.

"_Trunks-chan, is that you?" _Bulma was working in the next room. She called out when she heard him.

"_Hai, oukachan. Are you working on the machine again?"_ He asked as he put the food away.

"_Hai. I'm just adding more features onto the machine. It should be done real soon."_

Trunks thanked Kami for his mother, the only parent he grew up with. Her talent and intelligence had helped him foresee a better outlook on the future, even though it didn't yet look like there was a future at all. To a large extent, he still felt hopeful after his mother's invention successfully took him on a trip two years ago, to the past - her past - to the time when he wasn't even conceived yet. There, he helped save the most important man in the universe. That man, Son Goku, should never have died, as he often thought to himself. Also from that tiny piece of time, he brought back with him the most desirable memory; it was the one thing he always dreamed about. That memory... was the moment when he got the first glimpse of his father. He had heard his mother mention about him, only briefly a few times, that he was the Royal Prince of the planet Vegeta, that he was an extremely powerful man, both in rights and in strength. But the only problem with him was his pride, which led him to being exceptionally arrogant and even heartless. That was all he knew of his father. Although he wanted very much to learn more about him, he was always reluctant to ask for it might bring distress and sad memories to his mother. Thinking that, he could only wished silently.

"_Trunks-chan, come take a look and tell me what you think,"_ Bulma woke him with her call. He walked over and awed by what stood in front of him, he hopped onto the machine.

"_Oukachan, it looks great! Is it-"_

*** * * Boom! * * * Flash! * * ***

The sound of the explosions designated that the cyborgs were invading again. The mother and son stopped and both looked outside abruptly.

"_Well, they won't be able to have this much fun anymore soon,"_ Bulma sighed, determination written all over her face as she thought about the time machine.

Trunks hopped down from the machine and impatiently ran to get his jacket and sword. His face clearly showed how angry and frustrated he was.

"_Doko ni ikuno? Where are you going?"_ His mother asked, although knowing exactly where he was going.

"_I've ignored them long enough,"_ she could only hear that much from him as he took off into the air.

"_Child! Come back now! You can't fight them by yourself!"_

Bulma cried after him, but he was already far up in the sky. She shook her head and looked up until he was completely out of her sight.

_"Be careful, son. I don't want what happened to your father to happen to you, too."_ She said to herself, then walked back to work on the machine.

On the way, Trunks looked for and followed the trace that the cyborgs left behind. The destructive trace led him to the top of a hill, which overlooked almost the whole West Capital. Standing near the edge of the hill, he stared down at the city. The brutal jinzoningen were nowhere in sight. Sweat was running down from his forehead to the collar of his jacket. He felt so powerless and shame began to swell in him. He involuntarily knelt down onto the earth, the sword on his back had never felt so heavy until now, making him feel even more worthless than ever. He wanted to scream or even cry out, but something was caught in his throat. He could only stare blankly at the dry earth.

_"Don't blame yourself_," spoke a soft voice, startling him. "_It wasn't your fault... it wasn't our fault."_

Trunks hastily looked up. It was dark, but he could still see. As he strained to look, he recognized her. She was the girl he just met earlier that evening. She was standing several meters from where he was.

He stood up, _"How many people have to die before it's my turn?_"

_"Well, I've asked myself that question countless of times before_," she replied, _"but that's something we cannot control."_

She hissed as she looked down. He then realized that one of her arms had been injured. He figured she had been fighting, and more certain than that, she had been fighting against the jinzoningen. He gasped and, though empathizing her for being hurt, he felt contentment at the same time. A strange feeling of the young lady being his ally arose. Finally, there was someone who shared the same destiny as his after all.

"_Are you badly hurt?"_ He asked.

She looked at her arm again, which was stained with blood, and answered with a doleful smile, "_It's not that bad. It'll heal in a few days. But I can still use some help from you... if you don't mind."_

He blushed after realizing he hadn't offered her any help. He walked over and got a hold of her arm. He suggested her to sit down and took his jacket off. He tried to tear a piece of cloth from his tank top when she stopped him.

"_You don't have to do that. You can just tear off a piece from my sleeve. It's torn anyway."_

Trunks looked at her to make sure.

"_It's ok, go ahead." _She nodded and he tore off a small piece and wrapped it around the wound on her ulna.

"_Thanks. Kamisama, does that feel much better now_?!" The young lady said, taking in a deep breath.

"_If you don't mind, may I ask where you're from? You don't look like you're from around here_." He curiously inquired.

The girl was hesitant at first, but then answered, "_I'm from a small town outside of Hirosaki."_

"_Did they destroy your town, too?"_ He asked, referring to the androids.

"_Completely. If you saw it, you'd appreciate your city a lot more."_ She replied, her voice told him how sad she must feel. Trunks felt her grief and wanted to say something that would lessen the pain, but couldn't think of anything. What could he say? Sooner or later, he knew his town would be in the same condition anyway.

"_How are the people there? ...And your family...?" _He asked, thinking that there was no need to be diplomatic now.

The girl lowered her head. She was half sad and half unaffected. "_The people in my town are struggling to stay alive... not so much different than the people here." _She paused, trying to visualize how her parents look and then went on,_ "I've lived on my own most of my life. My parents were killed when I was only 5 years old."_

Her words were like a sharp knife that pierced his flesh. This girl's life was worse than his own, he thought. At least he still had a parent who cared for and looked after him. He felt somewhat guilty for intruding into her personal life.

"_Gomen-nasai. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_ he apologized.

_"It's okay,"_ she reassured him,_ "I'm used to it. Besides, I wasn't exactly by myself after my parents'_ _accident..."_

He became more curious, but didn't feel right to ask too much since they'd just met. He changed the subject.

"_Do you plan to continue fighting the androids?"_

She glanced at her arm again and answered, "_I don't know. I've been chasing them for months. I don't know if it'll do any good now..."_

She realized she sounded a little unfaithful, but that was how she truly felt. She noticed Trunks's sword and on top of that, his physique told her he, too, was a warrior. At an instant, ease and comfort were prospering inside her.

"_Were you trying to go after them?"_ She curiously asked, at the same time, was very much sure of the answer.

"_Yes. I just couldn't bare it anymore knowing they're roaming around, destroying the world. I had to stop them somehow, even if it means risking my own life."_

His words struck her like a brave spear. Immediately, she could see a great warrior in him. There was no need for her to ask anymore about him. She felt that she could trust him even though they had just met. They seemed to share the same fate, the fate that could not possibly be more tragic. There were many things on her mind. She almost forgot she wasn't alone. Her presence in West Capital wasn't just going after the androids, but she was on her way to find someone. She had no ideas what or how the man she was searching for looked like, she only knew that he was a very young man living in West Capital, and now wasn't so sure if he was still alive.

* * *

Sitting there, she had a chance to review her life from the beginning. Of her parents, she could only remember the moment she witnessed them being killed; and it was when she was too young. That fatal moment was still vivid, but she could not remember how her parents looked like anymore, except that her mother had long, dark hair - like hers - and her father's shoulder-length hair was even darker, but somewhat a bit spiky. Despite what happened to her during her childhood, she still considered herself lucky. She could still recall every moment within the years her master took care of her. She had turned out to be somehow like him - pure hearted and strong. From him, she had learned many good things; the most important, to her, was being able to live on and have faith even during the most tragic moment. She always thought of him whenever she felt like she was at the end. Thinking of him gave her a direction toward solutions and comfort. She remembered right after she lost her parents, he appeared out from nowhere, with a strange halo above his head, and took her in as if she were his own daughter.

She remembered he told her then that he was an angel from heaven, coming down to protect her. Not until she was old enough that she understood it. She could still see it in her mind the time when he looked at her strangely; this was due to her ability to change from a normal dark haired, brown eyed little girl into a stiff blond, emerald eyed child. He then told her that she wasn't really a true human. At that time, she was too young to understand what he meant. She was also told by him that she was related to him somehow - not by blood - and more rationally, she was exactly like his son. She understood much later that she was a half-breed of the Saiya-jin race, and sometimes more accurately, a Super Saiya-jin. Not long after that, he decided to train her everything he knew when he discovered the strength she possessed. He always talked about his family and especially about his son, but she never had the chance to meet them. Then just about a year ago, when she turned 14, he had to leave her to return to where he really belonged. He had taken care of her for more than 9 long years. Before he left, he told her about his family and friends. She then set a goal to find them. Just then, the cyborgs appeared and invaded her homeland, killing the people in her town, and forcing her and many others to flee elsewhere. On the way to West Capital, her master informed her that his family and most of his friends were also killed, the only ones left now were his long-known friend and her son. She felt the urge to search for them before something would happen.

* * *

Trunks had been sitting there on the hilltop with her for almost an hour. She had fallen asleep without warning him. He watched her sleep peacefully, despite all that was occurring around them. He checked his watch, it was already late and he intended to head home, knowing his mother would be worried sick about him being gone too long. He stood up and was ready to walk away when he heard something. He turned around and saw the girl shudder against the cold. He hesitated for a moment, then took off his jacket and bent down, putting it over her body. He glanced across her face, it was pale. She looked so innocent and so... beautiful. For the first time in his life, Trunks looked at a girl this close. He couldn't remember why he never did. Besides being shy, the only reason that would make sense was he had no time for things like that. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how she was sleeping. She looked like a helpless child with her body all curled up. Suddenly he felt like he wanted to protect her.

"_Atouchan!"_

The girl's scream startled him. She sat up in sweat, trying to catch her breath.

"_Are you okay?" _He asked. _"You were having a nightmare."_

She was still trying to recover. Trunks could see the droplets of sweat on her forehead as she curiously gazed at him. For a second, she almost forgot they had already talked to each other an hour earlier. She blinked her eyes quickly and finally recalled what happened, then she noticed the jacket on her laps.

"_You were shuddering,"_ he told her.

"_Thank you," _she said in a low voice, still trying to forget the bad dream.

"_Do you have a place to go to?"_

The young lady nodded.

"_Mm hmm. I've been staying in this abandoned Buddhist temple not far from here. It's not a proper place, but it's still better than nothing."_

Trunks's brows joined when he heard her say that. He remembered having passed by an old temple a few times when he encountered with the androids. He imagined her sleep in the temple without a bed or a blanket and thought about inviting her to stay at his home, but then ignored the idea.

"_Do you need help getting back to the temple?"_

She felt her arm and shook her head. _"I'll be alright. Arigatou."_

She thought for a second then, "_Excuse me..."_

_"Hai. Is there something I can help you with?" _He was curious.

_"If you don't mind... Well, this is a big place, but since you're from here, you must know this place well."_

_"Hai."_

_"Can you show me... do you know... well, have you ever heard of Capsule Corp.?"_

Trunks was surprised at her question.

"_Oh...? You know someone there?"_

"_Actually, no_," she looked down and shook her head. "_I need to find someone there."_

His curiosity grew. It must either be his mother or himself that she was referring to. There were no one else at Capsule Corp. besides them. However, he had met her only a few hours ago and he never heard his mother mention anyone else to him before except all those he had met.

"_May I ask again who is it that you're looking for at Capsule Corp.?" _He asked, very politely.

"_You must be familiar with that place then?"_

Trunks realized they could go on forever asking all kind of questions without really answering any. He then humbly said.

"_I'm sorry. I should've just been straightforward with you. I live there - my mother and I. There are only two of us_ _there."_

The girl was pleasantly surprised. She didn't expect to find him so easily. She seemed eager to tell him everything.

"_You must be the young gentleman my Sensei told me about."_

Trunks was stunned at first. "_Your Sensei?"_ He asked.

_"Ah... yes. You must have heard of Son Goku? I trained with him for 9 years."_ She told him as he became even more appalled.

_"Son Goku-san?"_ He repeated under his breath. It was hard to picture the girl in front of him was actually Goku's pupil. He never knew or thought he even had any.

"_Are you okay?"_ Her question woke him.

"_Uh... hai..."_ He mumbled. "_Hai. He was my mother's best friend, although I never knew him personally. I only met him_ _once."_

Trunks was referring to the first time he visited the past with Goku's heart medicine and the warning about the cyborgs, which was more than two years ago.

"_Demo... Goku-san... he passed away almost 20 years ago-" h_e said, confused.

The girl then explained everything to him. She told him about her family, about herself - that she was half human and half Saiyan, and how she learned martial arts under Goku's training. Trunks was still bewildered at her story. He couldn't believe his own ears. His mood suddenly took a 180-degree turn when he thought of her being a half-breed like himself. The two talked for more than an hour.

"_I got so carried away talking to you, I almost forgot to ask you your name. Watashi Torahnkusu,"_ he said, bringing his hand forward.

"_Oh... Watashi Gyoku. My name's Jade,"_ she timidly replied and shook his hand.

_"That's a beautiful name. Fits you perfectly."_ He told her, not meaning to sound tasteless.

_"Oh? Arigatou. Your name sounds very ...interesting, too. It's quite unique, 'Trunks'", _she said innocently, repeating his name.

It was almost dawn. The two young fighters almost forgot about the enemies still awaiting them when morning came. In spite of all that was going on, or going to happen the next day, they seemed to have found comfort in each other. Without words, they were telling themselves to take every second slowly and not to think about tomorrow until it came.

* * *

The next morning, Trunks took Jade to Capsule Corp. to meet Bulma.

"_**Trunks-chan! What did you do with her?!" **_His mother shrieked after he asked for her permission to let Jade stay with them.

Jade could hear Bulma's voice outside where she was. Her eyes were open wide, fear of the decision. Inside, Trunks tried to explain the situation.

"_Oukachan... calm down. It's nothing like you think."_

_"How do you know what I'm thinking?"_

_"We didn't do anything inappropriately, if that's what you're thinking. Actually, she's a very nice girl."_

"_Son," _Bulma set her tools aside and looked at him, touching his shoulders_, "you can't assume everybody's nice these days anymore. You have to be careful nowaday, especially with girls who run away from home-"_

"_Mother, it's nothing like that at all. She doesn't have a home to run away from in the first place. She doesn't even have a family._ _You have to sit down before I can tell you everything."_

Then he told her about Jade and how she was related to Goku.

"_Goku's student? Trunks-chan! How could you not tell me that ealier?" _Bulma scolded him. "_Poor girl. Well... I guess she can stay here since she's Goku's student."_

Her words sounded soothing to both him and Jade. Jade was smiling to herself just as Trunks walked out.

"_C'mon, let's come inside," _he told her. "_You have to excuse my mother sometimes. She just worries about me."_

"_I don't mind at all. You're lucky to have a mother to worry for you,"_ she said matter-of-factly as she followed him inside.

Bulma was replacing the new air filter in the machine's engine.

"_Oukachan, this is Jade," _he introduced them._ "This is my mother, Bulma."_

"_Ohayo, Bulma-san. I'm grateful to meet you."_ Jade bowed as she greeted her.

"_Ohayo. You poor dear! Trunks told me everything about you. You can stay here with us for as long as you like. As you can see, this place is a mess right now, so I won't charge you anything."_

Trunks rolled his eyes, feeling embarrassed. "_Oukachan..."_ he nagged, then turned and smiled nervously at Jade. She smiled back at him and thanked Bulma as she looked at the time.

"_Welp, I'd better get back to work. Trunks, find a room for this poor girl."_

* * *

It had been almost a year now since Trunks and Jade fought the cyborgs together. But even with their joined force, they still could not defeat the deadly machines. Although their skills were exceptional, they still could not match those of the androids'. They were the only two left now who could fight against the brutal robots. The fate of the earth was approaching an end every minute that passed by. Many human lives had been taken. Trunks and Jade did their best, trying to keep the cyborgs from killing the innocent. Together, they trained and fought every battle side by side. Over the year, they had developed a mutual respect for one another. They had depended on each other during hard times. In Trunks, Jade saw a warrior, a protector, and a friend, and in her, he saw a partner, a comrade, and sometimes, a comfort provider, for he often felt frustrated with life. Jade brought out the best in him when he was hopeless with the war. Her innocence and optimism kept him from going insane. Since they trained together, there was no doubt they both had become tremendously stronger and his only hope then was for them to survive long enough to defeat evil.

* * *

Trunks and Jade nearly lost their lives one day after fighting the cyborgs. The murderous machines were having too much fun toying with their power that they decided to let them live. It was on the hilltop where they met and talked that the battle took place that day. As Jade walked slowly up the hill, she saw Trunks standing idly near the edge, looking down at the sight of hell beneath his feet. The moon was once again spreading its rays all over the damaged city. No more buildings were found standing, the whole city had turned into a giant public wasteland. It looked dead from where he stood. The sight had torn his hope into pieces. He could no longer see the future. The only thing that occupied his mind then was grief. He was mourning for his own fate, for Jade's and his mother's, and all those of others'. His goal in life, since he was first aware of the cyborgs, had been fighting for peace but now, he was far from it. He painfully recalled the moment when he saw Gohan's, his mentor's, body lie motionless before his eyes. Then he realized he, as had Jade, had been stoning up inside. For a while, he forgot how it was like to feel happy and free, or even physical pain again.

Jade walked up closer to him. He appeared to be tired of his destiny. A sharp pain poked her in the heart as she noticed the scars on his body. Some of them were old, which brought her back to when and how they got there, and some were new, as new as that evening's when they were battling with the robotic twins. She looked down at the city below, and without words, she knew what Trunks was feeling because she, too, felt it. The moon was so bright, making her forget it was nighttime. She looked at Trunks again, shocked at how different he had become. His frame was more defined and undoubtedly, he had become much stronger. Each and every muscle on his body was visible under the moonlight, and his hair, the lavender strands were now down to his shoulders, making him look somewhat dramatic.

"_Trunks-san..." s_he called his name softly, afraid she might startle him. He didn't turn his head, but looked down instead.

"_We're losing this battle slowly_," he confessed, the tone of his voice was low and sad. "_We'll lose for sure if this keeps up."_

"_That'll be the day that both of us die. But as long as we're still here, they won't win completely_." Jade was more hopeful.

"'_Completely'..." _he repeated, _"that still means they've won."_

"_But at least we can slow them down..." _Jade tried to encourage him, thinking he was giving up.

After a brief pause, he spoke, trying to reassure her. "_Oh, Jade-san. I'm sorry. I'll be by your side like always."_

Jade smiled. He turned to look at her, his heart again skipped a beat when he saw how much she had also changed. She had become bolder, physically, due to endless battles with the cyborgs, and although he had seen how she fought [and she wasn't easy to defeat], she was so delicate in front of him now. Looking at her, he just wanted to be able to protect her forever. He slowly took her hand and gently pulled her closer. Her heart pounded quickly as she stepped forwards. She wanted to take a good and careful look at him for once, and she finally did. She saw his eyes, they appeared so clearly and bright despite the night. He knew her intention and smiled, at which she timidly turned away, not wanting him to see her. A light breeze blew by, entangling strands of her hair. He brushed them away from her face and cautiously brushed his fingers along her cheek. She blushed and looked at him again without moving her face, but then quickly looked down as soon as she caught his eyes. Her face felt warm and he could tell she was nervous, maybe more so than he was. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't quite know what or how. He just knew that at that very moment, he wanted more than just look at her. So his hand was now underneath her chin. He raised it up gently so she'd face him. There was something hypnotic in her eyes that made him look so attentively. She tried to turn away for she was afraid to look at him directly. He didn't let her.

They stared at each other for a delightful moment, she felt rather awkward.

"_Gyoku-chan..."_ he whispered. She could now hear his breathing clearly as his lips were next to her ear and then kissing on her hair. Even though they still had a distant gap between them, they both shuddered at the feeling and tried to fantasize the moment under their closed eyes. "_We shouldn't be afraid. We're all we have left of our youth."_

Very slowly and nervously, she turned her face. Her eyes were deep and dark. There was a certain degree of sadness glistening in both of their eyes. Trunks's heart beat fast when she blinked. She was innocent and fragile. He had to admit he'd never seen such delicate beauty. He took a second to think about his 'personal life', and realized he didn't have one. He had never paid any attention to anything like this - anything that would lead to a possible intimate relationship. But now, he wasn't about to bypass this moment - this chance. Jade was everything he wanted in a partner, and now even in a companion. For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to be exposed to this kind of situation. He slowly lowered his head and for a split second, he was hesitant to proceed. Although he knew what he wanted, he had to be sure she'd allow him to. He looked at her again to check and saw her eyes looking down. He realized they were concentrating on his lips. Her subtle pantomime encouraged him, causing him to pull her even closer and finally their bodies touched. Then... his vision blurred and he could only see her in his mind. His lips finally found their way to hers; they [her lips] were soft, but cool. He felt her hands on his waist, chasing each other up and down his spine, and finally collaged around his lower back. She could hear herself breath nervously. Then, no longer aware of what was around them, she felt each of her breath was grasped by Trunks's own. For a long time, they were breathing the same volume of air.

She withdrew her lips from Trunks's slowly and rested her head on his chest. Another gust of wind blew by and caught her hair. Trunks tilted his head and carefully relaxed his cheek on her head, feeling her long, soft hair. He secured his arms around her, holding her more tightly, afraid that if he let go of his arms, she'd disappear. He had to feel her physically, to be sure that she was still there.

"_Will there be any changes after this_?" She innocuously asked him, meaning between them.

"_For sure. There'll be many changes," _Jade was afraid of his words. He continued as she displayed a confused look on her face. "_After destroying Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, we'll find a place and in that place, we can rebuild our future together."_

Jade blinked, her eyes were broadly open. She looked at him. He nodded. Jade closed her eyes and put her head back on his chest. They'd never in their lives felt closer to anyone as they had with one another now. In that instant, they both thought and asked themselves that how many people had found love and each other, as they had, in this war? Thinking that, they didn't know whether to laugh or cry for 'tomorrow' wasn't just another ordinary day for them, they unexcitedly knew what it'd bring as long as the jinzoningen still roamed Chikkyuu. Yet, the two young warriors seemed to be too exhausted to let themselves think about it. But now, at least in each other, they found comfort and faith.

*** * * Boom *** * * **Flash *** * *

An explosion down on the other side of the city astounded them both. Jade turned quickly as to go after it. But Trunks held her back. His eyes were not looking in the direction of the explosion.

"_Just ignore it. Shikata ga nai - there's not much we can do,"_ he said, his voice sounded tired.

"_But the innocent people..." _Jade said, sounding eager.

"_We've tried our best tonight. It's not going to make any difference if we go there now. We'll only waste our energy while people's lives will still be taken. It's their destiny and it's only a matter of time before they have to face death."_

_"Trunks-chan..."_ Jade spoke his name, her voice was trembling. Her eyes glistened and watery at the corners, but she could not cry. Trunks pulled her toward and held her. He could feel her breaths poking through the shirt against the skin on his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to erase the pain he still felt when he told her those words. He knew exactly how she was feeling.

"_Trunks-chan?"_ She called him.

"_What is it?"_ He replied, his voice deep and warm.

"_Do you still believe our future can be better?" _She asked, her question so innocent that it almost lacerated his heart.

Trunks paused, then he slightly pushed her back. He looked her straight in the eyes and a smile appeared on his face.

"_I know so. This world won't end so soon. I won't allow it to." _He suddenly changed his mood and he was determined about what he'd just said. "_I've decided to do it now, Jade."_

Jade didn't understand at first, but then she figured.

'_You're not talking about-?"_

"_That's the only way now, Jade-chan_," he knew she understood.

"_But is the machine ready?"_ She asked.

"_Hai. It has been ready. I think this is the right time to go. It can't be delayed any longer."_

"_History will change forever after you come back..."_ she said, showing melancholy in her voice.

"_Yes... but for the better. People won't have to die, our cities won't have to fall apart, and the future - our future - will ** be**."_ Trunks replied, his voice showed some excitement.

_"But will we still-?"_

"_Yes. It's fate that we met, but it's destiny that'll bring us back together."_ He interrupted, his words were reassuring.

Jade had mixed feelings about Trunks's decision. Of course she wanted the world to be at ease with the beastly war so people could live in peace, but at the same time, she was afraid to take the risk of losing him. What if he were to die in the other dimension? Or complications might occur during his trip, not that she didn't trust his mother's brilliant and heartfelt invention, but... Oh!!! Her feelings divided within her, she was so confused.

"_Gyoku-chan. I'll be alright. If you're willing to wait for me, I'll have a reason to take care of myself." _Trunks promised, knowing exactly how she felt.

_"Of course I will wait for you," _she exclaimed._ "But should anything happen to me while you're gone, promise me you'll still be careful? I know Bulma will be here waiting still."_

Didn't want her to worry, he promised.

"_When are you planning to leave?" _She finally asked.

"_In a day or two. The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back."_

There was a pause when he said that. Then he took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "_Let's go, it's late."_

Jade resisted a little. She followed him in small steps. Then she stopped. He turned to check on her.

"_Stay up here with me tonight."_

He heard sadness in her voice. She continued, "_I want to see the world changes... at least once in this dimension... with you."_

She looked at him without blinking. He walked back and stood next to her. He could feel the emptiness surrounding her, and his heart stopped for a quick second. He sat himself and gestured her to sit down with him. She curled herself in front of him, his legs were to either side of her. They sat and watched the moon and the ruined city together. She told him that it was her first time looking directly at it. Then she complained it made her dizzy and she slightly fell back. Trunks moved forward a little so she could rest her head against his chest, his hands netted and his arms rested on his knees. Jade felt warm in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat and wanted the moment to last forever. Around them, all living things were deeply asleep. It must be past midnight now.

* * *

The atmosphere at Capsule Corp. was a mixture of hope and grief. In spite of the war, it was a good and quiet day. Bulma was doing the last minute inspection on the time machine. She looked more enthusiastic than usual. After tightening a bolt, she looked at the machine. She removed the cigarette from her mouth and said.

"_Well, here it is... all ready!" _Looking at her wristwatch, she called,_ "Trunks-chan, you have everything ready yet?"_

Trunks was in his room, still getting ready. He didn't pack anything extra, just enough clothes for the trip. On his bed were his Capsule Corp. jacket, the sword, and a case of various necessary capsules. He was putting on his boots when he heard Bulma.

"_Hai, oukachan,"_ he called out,_ "I'm coming!"_

Just then Jade walked in. He looked up, she stopped and gazed back at him. She had a blank look on her face. He stood up and put on his jacket. He grabbed the sword and the capsule case and walked toward her.

_"Take care, Trunks-chan,"_ she said,_ "and good luck_."

Trunks smiled and nodded. He brushed his hand on her hair and cheek. "_You, too, Jade-chan,"_ and he kissed her forehead. _"I'll be back soon,"_ he said, hoping it would make her feel better, even though he was uncertain of his own words.

"_I'll be waiting," _she said shortly, meaning every word of it.

Then suddenly she felt the heavy pressure begin to invade the room, suffocating her with frightened thoughts. She wanted to run away from it all. The whole thing had been like an image on a water surface. It was hard to see, almost like an illusion that sometimes was clear and other times was blurry. She turned her head away slightly, not wanting him to see the tiresome expression she displayed. But he knew it without looking.

"_Shinpai sun na. Don't worry about me. I'll be in good hands. Have you forgotten your Sensei... how strong he was? He'll look out for me as he did for you - I have a good feeling," _Trunks reassured her.

"_Yes. But how come I still feel like this is 'goodbye' forever?"_ She sighed.

Trunks didn't know what else to tell her. He, too, felt what she felt. All he wished was for her to be happy, but who could be with the world in ruin? He took her hand and led her outside, where the time machine and Bulma were standing, awaiting him.

As he started the machine's engine, Bulma and Jade stood below, looking up.

* * *

"_Please be careful!"_ Jade circled her hands around her mouth and shouted. Trunks looked down and gave them a thumb up. The engine roared, it was ready to take off. Then at an instant, it disappeared into thin air.

Bulma and Jade went back inside, neither said a word, but they knew how the other must feel. That night, while lying on her bed, Jade recollected all the memories between her and Trunks, hoping they'd stay with her even after history was changed. She tossed and turned the whole night, thinking about Trunks's trip, about their destiny; and all night, she was hoping that somehow, somewhere, Trunks was safe.

**The end of part I**

[ [Part II][1] ] [ [Sequel][2] ]

Note: Jade is a fanfictional character only. [Click here][3] to see what she looks like in the author's mind.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=15701
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=15702
   [3]: #



End file.
